Shadow The Hedgehog
Shadow The Hedgehog é um ouriço negro de listras vermelhas e olhos vermelhos. Sua aparência é parecida com a de Sonic The Hedgehog. Em Sonic Adventure 2 e Sonic X, todos confundiam Shadow com Sonic, até Amy Rose confundiu. Amy abraçou Shadow pensando que ele era Sonic. Shadow não demonstrou nenhuma ameaça ou irritação para ela. Apenas ficou parado, esperando que ela o soltasse. Amy percebeu a falta de reação e o soltou. Aí ela havia percebido que não tinha abraçado a Sonic. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Silver The Hedgehog em Sonic 06. Shadow não é ouriço normal, é transgênico, alterado com o DNA de Black Doom. Ele foi criado por Gerald Robotnik para ser usado no mundo como a Forma de Vida Suprema, ou Ultimate Life Form. O doutor Gerald era um cientista e queria usar o Projeto Shadow para ajudar ao mundo. Mas a GUN achava que esse projeto era perigoso para o mundo. Ela resolveu acabar com todos os envolvidos no Projeto e entre eles estava Maria Robotnik, a única amiga de Shadow. Shadow viu de seus próprios olhos, um soldado da GUN atirar em Maria. Antes de morrer, Maria fez um pedido para Shadow, mas ele não se lembra qual foi esse pedido. Shadow achava que Maria tinha pedido a ele para se vingar do mundo. Vingar a morte dela. Depois de 50 anos após o ocorrido, Eggman foi procurar saber a respeito do Projeto Shadow. Ele achava que devia ser uma arma muito poderosa e que poderia usá-la para dominar o mundo. Quando abriu a cápsula onde o tal Projeto Shadow estava, Eggman se assustou ao ver um ouriço. Ele achava que era Sonic, mas depois percebeu que o ouriço era diferente. Shadow se apresentou, agradeceu e disse que iria obedecer as ordens de Eggman. Mas Shadow tinha também outro plano para praticar. Ele queria vingança pela morte de Maria. Desta vez, ele queria destruir o mundo. Shadow juntou todas as Esmeraldas do Caos para ativar o Eclipse Cannon. Em Sonic X, aconteceu assim, depois de juntar todas as esmeraldas, apareceu uma imagem de Gerald em todos os televisores dizendo que agora a vingança será feita e que todos do mundo sentirão o que ele sentiu quando tiraram a neta Maria Robotnik dele. Depois apareceu na tela uma contagem regressiva, onde faltavam 27 minutos para que o planeta fosse destruído. Sonic e seus amigos ainda assim não desistirão e resolveram deter o Eclipse Cannon. Enquanto isso Shadow apareceu na frente de Chris, Tanaka e Amy Rose. Ele deu um leve sorriso. Chris tentou conversar com Shadow, pedindo que ajudasse a salvar o mundo. Shadow o atacou várias vezes, por causa de Chris ter o tocado. Shadow não gostava que ninguém o tocasse. Mas Chris ainda assim insistiu, dizendo que ele estava certo em dizer que no mundo tinha muitas pessoas ruins. Ele também disse que apesar disso, tinha pessoas boas também. Depois que Chris disse a Shadow que Maria iria querer que ele fosse amigo das pessoas, Shadow teve um flashback. No flashback apareceu Maria dizendo a Shadow para ser amigo das pessoas, para ajudá-las e fazê-las felizes. Depois que ele se lembrou de tudo, Chris ia cair no chão, mas Shadow o segurou. Depois disso, chorou um pouco e disse que Chris tinha razão. Após dizer, Shadow deu um sorriso e foi ajudar. Arriscou sua vida para salvar o mundo. Depois do ocorrido, todos pensaram que Shadow havia morrido, mas ele voltou no episódio 60 do Sonic X. Em Sonic Adventure 2 já foi diferente, quem lembrou Shadow da promessa que tinha feito a Maria foi Amy Rose. Amy pediu oara Shadow ajudar a salvar o mundo. De primeiro pedido, Shadow não aceitou. Mas depois de Amy pedir da mesma maneira que Maria pediu, Shadow teve um Flashback onde Maria fazia esse pedido da mesma maneira que a de Amy. No fim, Shadow disse que tinha de ir, que iria manter a promessa que tinha feito para Maria e Amy. Da mesma maneiira que no Sonic X, Shadow arriscou sua vida para salvar o mundo. Depois de todo o ocorrido, os fãs queriam Shadow de volta. A SEGA criou o Shadow apenas para o Sonic Adventure 2, mas devido ao pedido dos fãs e devido também a ter ficado mais popular que o próprio Sonic, a SEGA o trouxe de volta no Sonic Heroes. A SEGA pensou em criar um jogo para um persongem secundário estrear. Desta vez, não seria Sonic o protagonista. Ela fez uma pesquisa e o resultado foi Shadow The Hedgehog. A SEGA então resolveu criar um jogo para o ouriço negro. E desta vez se lembrou dos pedidos de fãs. Os fãs pediram para que colocassem armas nos jogos. A SEGA então pensou que essa era a hora certa. Como Shadow já tinha um comportamento no estilo Dark, resolveram colocar armas no jogo. E deixou o jogo totalmente no estilo Dark. O personagem principal e único jogável é Shadow. O jogo foi lançado em 2005 e o nome dele era o mesmo do personagem: Shadow The Hedgehog. O jogo foi muito criticado devido a não ser recomendável para menores de 12 anos e também ao fato de ter armas. Também foi criticado devido ao fato de ser muito complicado para jogar. Mas ainda assim, foi considerado um bom jogo alcançando um ranking de nota 7 estrelas. O jogo mais injustiçado foi o Sonic 06, um jogo de 2006. Esse jogo foi o que apareceu Silver The Hedgehog pela primeira vez. Mas apareceu Shadow e Sonic também, além de Amy Rose, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, Blaze The Cat, Rouge The Bat, E-123 Omega e Eggman. Além destes apareceu também dois novos: a Princess Elise e Mephiles The Dark. Personalidade Shadow é um personagem que gosta de viver sozinho. Prefere trabalhar sozinho, mas se for necessário ele trabalha em grupo. Shadow tem certo grau de rivalidade com Sonic. É um personagem frio, arrogante e que auto se declara como a Forma de Vida Suprema. É impiedoso em algumas vezes, como mostrado no Sonic X, quando ele tem a questão de matar ou agredir, ele cumpre com o que quer, dificilmente mudando de idéia. Uma característica principal dele é quase nunca sorrir. Fala pouco e que praticamente é sozinho. Sonic Adventure No Sonic Adventure, Shadow queria vingança pela morte de Maria. Ele se juntou com Eggman e Rouge para conseguir as 7 esmeraldas do Caos, para que pudesse ativar o Eclipse Cannon. O que Eggman não sabia é que Shadow pretendia também realizar sua vingança. O que Eggman queria era governar o mundo. Após coletar todas as 7 esmeraldas do Caos, o Eclipse Cannon, o planeta ia ser destruído. Mas no final, Shadow ajudou o mundo, dando sua própria vida para salvá-lo devido a um pedido da Amy. Shadow havia morrido no Sonic Adventure, mas devido a pedido de fãs, Shadow retornou no Sonic Heroes e Sonic Battle. Shadow The Hedgehog No jogo que recebia seu próprio nome, Shadow não se lembrava de seu passado. Encontrou com Black Doom e os Black Arms. Black Doom sabia do passado de Shadow e por isso Shadow resolveu confiar nele e foi atrás das esmeraldas do caos. No jogo, pode se escolher se Shadow fica do lado herói, normal ou vilão. Quando entra do lado herói, Sonic e seus amigos seguem Shadow nos níveis. No lado normal, ele fica sozinho. No lado vilão, o olho do Black Doom ou uma máquina de Eggman o segue. O jogo tem 11 finais. Alguns muito parecidos um com o outro. Mas o verdadeiro final é o Last Story, onde tudo é revelado. Sonic 06 No Sonic 06 Shadow é um agente especial da GUN, e em uma de suas missões, ele tinha de salvar Rouge. Nesse jogo, ele se encontrou com Mephiles que se fundiu com a sombra de Shadow. No decorrer do jogo, Mephiles dizia que no futuro, Shadow ia ser destruído porque o mundo achava que ele era culpado pela destruição do mundo. E o porque disso era por causa que o mundo tinha medo do poder de Shadow. Mas Shadow não aceitou dizendo que ele próprio ia decidia o seu destino. No final da história de Shadow, Shadow removeu seus braceletes ultrapassando todas as cópias de Mephiles. No final do jogo, Mephiles havia sido destruído. Sonic Channel Descrição do Personagem thumb|250px : Essa descrição de personagem é retirada do wallpaper oficial do Sonic Channel, no site da SEGA of Japan. Originalmente elas aparecem em inglês, mas nesta wikia estarão traduzidas para o português, para uma melhor compreensão do público brasileiro. O wallpaper onde está presente essa descrição está aqui ao lado. A descrição traduzida para o português está abaixo. Aviso: a tradução está um pouco diferente da original devido a uma falha de tradução do inglês para o português. thumb|left|20px Shadow, o Borrão Preto, é uma cópia exata de Sonic, compartilhando sua agilidade e velocidade. No entanto, ao contrário de Sonic, o seu corpo é preto e é também o personagem mais violento e impiedoso da série. Algumas vezes é sábio. O que se sabe é que é praticamente o oposto do Sonic. thumb|20px Galeria Sites Externos #Shadow The Hedgehog Concept Mobius REAL Character Profile #Shadow The Hedgehog Real Character Profile in Deviantart Referências Categoria:Hedgehogs Categoria:Anti-heróis Categoria:Machos Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Males Categoria:Antiheroes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Tipo Velocidade